Arhok's Lot
Arhok's Lot is an item set featured in the Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna storyline. The four pieces of this set are obtained in specific locations in the campaign world, and will not surface in multiplayer mode or in random treasure drops. Arhok's Lot ;Templates: Remarks These four family heirlooms are destined to be recovered by the Hero of Arhok, no matter what specialty he or she pursues. Therefore, it has been designed to be generally useful to any profession. Apropos, the equip-requirements for the Arhok pieces are very low. In fact, the Sword is the only member of the assembly that even has a requirement. The items' baseline properties are very low as well, but their enchantments improve dramatically as the set nears completion, insuring that the set keeps an edge over random equipment being found at the time. Other noteworthy features are the near-nonexistent block rate of the Shield; on the other hand, the block rate is magically-imparted and will therefore be active even if the shield is not readied. The names of the pieces also fall somewhat short of reality. The Leather features an ancient metal breastplate and pauldrons, and the Short Bow is most assuredly not short. Locations ;Arhok's Leather:Cellar under the hero's home, in Arhok. Can be retrieved right away. ;Arhok's Short Bow:Halls of the Lost, the first left after the cave entry from the snow. ;Arhok's Shield:The coastal bluffs before Illicor, in a sea cave just past the site of the cutscene with Nosirrom and the Shadowjumper. ;Arhok's Long Sword:Therg's dig site, down the stairs from the lift and on the right in a room marked "Meditation Chamber." History The Hero of Arhok was described as the "next in a great line of heroes" who protected the town of Arhok. The items of Arhok's Lot are the tools of their trade, and were in the family's possession for generations. The bow, sword, and shield were lost when the Hero's parents set out on an expedition to the Isle of Utrae and never returned. The armor remained in the care of the town, and of the young Hero once the child came of age. The name of the set creates a tension in meanings. The objects could be called a "lot," since the sword, bow, leather, and shield are an allotment or birthright. Alternatively, Arhok's Lot could pronounce a doom for the town itself: that it will always be threatened, and that the "lot" of Arhok is to rely on the use of weapons and armor. Recovery of the Bow Pursuing the stolen Staff of Stars, the Hero of Arhok entered a cave network in the frozen lake country beyond the town. There, the bow was discovered along with a torn journal entry by the hero's mother indicating the circumstances of its disappearance. ...We have managed to dig through the rubble that was blocking the entrance to the old cave that we believe is the Halls of the Lost referred to by Ashley's notes on the Utraean Displacers... The caves are filled with spiders and all manner of foul, twisted mutations, and more creatures swarmed in behind us as we progressed. I lent my Bow to Cass, who held off the hordes and allowed us to escape... but she was overrun by the beasts and was lost to us along with the Bow of Arhok. Recovery of the Shield On the shores of Utrae, the hero discovered a sea cave with the shield stashed inside, and more records by their mother which gave insights into the strength and tenacity of the Zaurask: ...The land is quite amazing. The flora here is like nothing in Arhok, which spends a great deal of time buried in the harsh winter snow. Here great plants and trees tower above us... ...The creatures attacked us on the beach, leaving poor K'thon lifeless on the sand. I tried to rescue him while he still lived; I dropped my shield and pack so I could drag him across the sand, but he was dead before I lost sight of the sea, and there was no way to return through the lizard armies to retrieve my equipment... For now the shield will have to be a marker for K'thon's spirit; I will try to find it again when we return to Arhok... Our Utraean friends have given a name to our foe: the Zaurask. These lizard beasts are fierce fighters and attack in well-organized packs. We have been told that they are led by a great king whose name is Nosirrom and that this beast has but one goal - to make the Utraeans' Fortress Emarard its home. It has ambition, I'll give it that, but we have taken up the cause of these strange wizard folk, and we will not let the Zaurask overwhelm them... Recovery of the Sword Later, battling through the Hassat territory beyond Illicor, the hero's party entered an excavation site. Herein was the sword of the set and some words revealing that the parents' expedition had grown desperate by the time of its loss: Our journey has taken us deep into the twisted, dark jungle of this inhospitable land. I do not believe that our Utraean hosts are being truly honest with us when they describe the Zaurask foes we encounter. They claim that the beasts have always been indigenous to the island, but several of the ornate paintings and pottery I have seen in some Utraean homes seems to suggest otherwise. And Orrin managed to decipher one of the titles of the books we found as: ''Care and Maintenance of your Zaurask...'' The sheer number of these beasts is amazing, and now poor Aylsa is dead! Our initial expedition is now down to three: Orrin, Kraarl and Myself ... Syrd abandoned us long ago; his mind seemed to snap during the last battle with the Hassat... I fear the jungle heat is getting to those of us that are left as well ... We are beginning to run short of supplies and equipment. In the last ambush, a Zaurask of enormous size led the foul beasts. He seemed to be feared by the others, and Orrin believes he was the offspring of the Lizard King. I plunged the sword of Arhok into his thickly armored chest and exploded his cold lizard heart, but I could not pry my blade from his corpse; his hide was hard as steel, and his lieutenants not far behind. We must re-supply and re-equip or we shall never defeat Nosirrom. The new Hero of Arhok's team ultimately had the opportunity to face the Zaurask king while armed with this full set and avenge his parents. Category:Items Category:Set Items Category:Books Category:Legends of Aranna Books